Seer
by twiXlite
Summary: Edward Cullen believes he is an average boy. When three strangers appear on his doorstep, his entire world is thrown into chaos. What will happen when everything he knows is false and he has a larger part in the scheme of things than he believed possible?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like confusing her characters somewhat.**_

_**Prologue**_

Standing at the head of the table, facing his family members, Charles Swan knew that today was the day their hard work would pay off.

He knew his family was unaware of why he had flown them in from their corners of the world at such short notice. The only one sat in front of him, at his right side, who knew of the reason for the urgent call was his only daughter, Isabella. It was because of her they had found what they had been searching for.

"My family," his deep, authoritative voice commanded the attention of all those in the room. "It is now that all of our hard work and perseverance has paid off. It is not lightly that I call you all here and I would not have done so had the news not called for it." He knew he had their attention as he watched their reactions. "He has been found."

The reaction in the room was instant, the shocked expressions and murmurs from his family members allowing Charles to know he had been understood.

"You're certain?" He glanced around the table, aware of the looks begging for confirmation.

"We are." He nodded, smiling at his daughter. "It is Isabella we owe his great find to." He gestured towards his daughter, whom was pointedly ignoring all of the disbelieving stares that were being aimed at her. "Isabella?" She looked up at her father, her brown eyes shining brightly in the dim light of the room. "Would you care to explain?"

She nodded, standing up, her dark mahogany hair spilling over her shoulders as she turned and indicated for the lights to be switched off.

Immediately afterwards a projector screen began to glow, a bright white against the darkness of the room.

"For centuries, our family has relied on the Old Ways to search him out and that has proved fruitless. So in contrast, instead of using the outdated methods of our ancestors we decided to modernise our search." She was aware of the displeased murmurs and shifting of her family, but did not allow it to discourage her. "We were able to take an ordinary Geiger counter and manipulate it, arranging it so that it did not read for ionizing radiation but rather the aura we were searching for. Then, due to Michael's incredible talents with technology, we were able to hook into the government's satellites. Undetected, of course. This ultimately took our search from the few metres the counter on its own would give us to a full blown a global search."

Picking up a small remote control from the table in front of her, she pointed it towards the back of the room, taking the projector out of its sleep mode.

All eyes in the room moved from Isabella to the image of the rotating globe on the screen in front of them. The image had been sped up, due to the time constraints the group in question had to deal with.

"This is the image we have been receiving from the satellite." She explained, moving up to the side of the screen. "As you can see, there's not a lot of activity as we should have guessed, but as the Earth rotates, you with notice certain fluctuations happening around the United Kingdom."

She froze the image on the screen, zooming in on the aforementioned island. As the image stopped once more, the contours of the land of the tiny country now visible, the whole room was thick with the tension as the saw the evidence of Isabella's explanation.

There was a small area in the South East of the country that appeared as though it was vibrating with energy.

"This," she pointed a small red laser light at the area, "is what we have been searching for."

The image of the globe disappeared and was replaced by that of a young man. There were two images of him. One was a full length photograph of the young man waiting to cross the street, watching for any oncoming traffic. The second was a facial photograph, a close up of the first image.

"This," she gestured to the screen in front of her, feeling a sense of pride well up inside her, "is the one our family has been searching for."

"How are you so certain?" A cynical voice called from across the room.

Isabella sighed gently, inaudibly, knowing her great uncle's tone instantly.

As the oldest at the table and the patriarch of the family, Aro Swan was dubious about Isabella's find. There had been many instances over his seventy-two years of life where they had believed their search was over and yet all their efforts had been for naught. It had made him reluctant to believe what his great niece was telling him.

"Because of what we have discovered." She answered smoothly, prepared for her uncle's scepticism. "His name is Edward Anthony Cullen. He is twenty years old and is about to begin his third year at Oxford University, which tells us he is intelligent and will most likely not trust what we say at face value."

"He'll have to be told our purpose, then?" Another female voice asked, watching the images on the screen closely, analysing the young man's image.

"Yes, he will." Isabella nodded, knowing that if she were going to appease Aro, she would have to do it sooner rather than later. "Now, I know you're all wondering how we came to realise that this young man was the one we were searching for, so we have managed to hook up a direct feed to where he is." The screen changed again, producing a live picture of a small village.

There was a row of shops lining one side of the street, houses along the other, the road leading towards a crossroads. There was a small pond on the corner, a small brick bus stop in front of it. It was a quiet, quaint little place.

All eyes were on the screen as a few inhabitants of the village wandered up and down the pathways. The air seemed to thicken as the topic of the meeting appeared on the screen, walking out of the newsagents and lighting a cigarette.

"All seems normal, am I correct?" Isabella nodded towards Michael, who flicked a switch, activating the apparatus they had linked into their intricate computer system. "Watch."

It was as though every single body in the room sucked in a simultaneous breath as the image on the screen changed.

Nothing changed dramatically but they were all captivated as the air around the young man started to shimmer like still air over hot tarmac.

Isabella watched for the reactions of the others in the room, knowing she'd hit the mark when Aro looked towards her and nodded once.

She had managed to do what her family had been waiting for for five thousand years.

She had found the Seer.

Charles stood up, beaming with pride as he watched the image of Edward she he walked down the road.

"This is an extremely important day for us all." He gazed around the room, watching as the family nodded their agreement. "We need to collect him as soon as possible. We need to eliminate the chances of anyone getting to him before we can." He looked towards his daughter again. "Isabella, you will be the one to pick him up."

"But the girl has never handled anything like this before." The shocked tones of Aro drew the gazes of everyone away from Charles.

"I am aware of that, Uncle." Charles nodded, gesturing towards his daughter. "But as you can see, Isabella has shown that she knows what she's doing. It was her ingenious idea that led us to find the boy. If not for her, we would still be lost and without this opportunity. Yes, she may not have the same experience as the rest of us, but that may work in our favour."

"How so?" Aro sat back, his arms folded across his chest. A silent challenge.

"Because she is not as experienced, she is less likely to be noticed by our rivals. If one of us were to go and pick him up, it would alert those who wish to harm him or use him for their own personal gain to our movements almost immediately. Sending Isabella gives us more of a chance at getting him back into our protection as quickly as possible." He looked at his daughter again. "She would not be going alone of course."

"Alright," Aro sighed, shaking his head. "I trust you, Charles. I trust that you judgement will bring him to us. We cannot afford to lose him."

"Of course, Uncle." Charles understood what was at stake here. As did every person in that room. "Isabella, Michael, Stephen and yourself are scheduled to be on a flight to the United Kingdom in three hours."

"Yes, Father." She nodded, gathering up the information spread out in front of her.

"Charles," he looked toward his uncle who was watching him with the keen eyes of a hawk. "This is the culmination of thousands of years of searching. Are you sure she can handle this?"

"I would have entertained the thought if I wasn't, sir."

Aro nodded once before turning his piercing grey eyes to look at his great niece. "Isabella." She turned to face him, unsure of how he would address her now that such a heavy burden had been placed on her shoulders. "Bring him home."

"Yes, sir."

She had one mission to fulfil.

She would not fail.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Nope, Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight and by association, Edward. Still trying to work out how to get him from her though. Ideas?**_

_**Edward**_

Have you ever felt like you're being watched?

I'm sure you have.

You know when you're standing in a crowded room and when you look up there's someone staring at you? That's what I'm talking about.

That's what I've been feeling for the last few weeks, only when I look up, there's never anyone there. Ever. Even when I'm alone in the house it doesn't seem to subside.

I just wished I knew what was going on.

"Hey, Edward." I looked up at Demetri as I walked towards him. He wasn't looking at me, rather numbering the newspapers for the day's delivery. "Good summer so far?"

"As good as can be." I sighed and he chuckled. He knew that I was stuck at home this summer, starting my research for the dissertation that would be consuming my life for the next few months or so. What made it a real pain in the arse was that the rest of my family was in the South of France for the next three weeks. Gave me the quiet I needed but I really wished I was there. Especially considering it was the middle of July and the sky was grey. "Twenty Marlboro Lights and a clipper please, mate."

He turned, grabbing the items I'd asked for and running them through the till.

"You should really give up, you know." His smirk told me that he knew I wasn't going to listen to him.

"Why?" I shrugged, grabbing the bottle of Coke, cigarettes and lighter I'd bought. "Is smoking bad for you or something?"

"Smart arse." He chuckled, turning back to his newspapers.

"Always." I couldn't help but grin as I turned around, taking the wrapper off the packet. "See ya."

"Later."

Walking out of the shop, I lit the cigarette before crossing the road and again, I felt like I was being watched as I crossed. This time it was more intense, as though there was an entire crowd staring at me. Glancing around as I walked, I saw that there were only three other people on the path around me and none of them were paying any attention to me at all.

Six minutes later, I walked back into the house and into the kitchen. I saw my laptop sitting on the breakfast bar and let out a breath. That machine was going to drive me insane before the summer was out and I knew before I'd even started that there would be times where I'd want to throw it out the window. Or at least against a wall.

Foregoing the work I knew I should be doing or at least, starting right about now, I made my way into the living room, switching on the television and flicking through the channels.

As I sat there, my finger idly clicking buttons, taking me through channel after channel of American chat shows and sitcoms filled with canned laughter, I couldn't focus.

Instead my mind kept flicking back to a dream I had been having constantly over the last three weeks or so.

Or rather, it wasn't the dream itself, but the girl that constantly appeared as the main star. She captivated me like no one had ever done before.

It wasn't always the same dream. It wasn't the first time I'd had a recurring dream. According to my mother, in the days leading up to the September 11th attacks I had been convinced something was going to happen in America. I was only eleven at the time but I do remember my mum yanking me out of school at two o'clock in the afternoon that day.

She had my father had had some serious arguments about what it meant. My dad had firmly stated that it was nothing more than a coincidence, claiming that an eleven year old couldn't have known something was going to happen.

My mum was convinced that it was something more. She kept saying something about me seeing the future or something completely stupid like that. What was she expecting me to do? Sit in some dark tent with a crystal ball and tea leaves?

I'm siding with dad and saying coincidence.

Unlike the others, with this dream there were no alterations. It always remained exactly the same, crystal clear and exact.

I would be sitting in the living room, flicking through the channels like I was going now and the doorbell would ring at exactly ten o'clock. I would get up to answer it, obviously and find _her_ standing there flanked by two blokes who looked as though they would rather be anywhere else.

She would be standing there, a look of doubt on her face, as though she was realising she might not be in the right place before she looked at me.

When she did, it was as though someone had flicked a switch in her head. Her eyes would light up and an enormous smile would appear on her lips. She looked at me as though I was something she had been searching for her entire life.

I had no idea what her name was. I didn't even know what she sounded like, seeing as the dream would end as soon as she started to speak.

All I knew was I couldn't get her out of my head.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning. I had been sat there for an hour already.

I knew that I had to get started on my dissertation now or else I was never going to get my arse into gear. So, I abandoned the television and made my way into the kitchen, starting up my laptop before making myself a cup of tea and getting started.

. . . . . . .

I allowed myself a break when I looked up at the clock and saw that it was nine thirty at night. I had been working for nearly ten hours straight, if you took out the ten minutes I took to make myself something to eat and various toilet and cigarette breaks. No wonder my eyes were hurting.

I made my way into the living room, intent on destroying some brain cells with whatever mindless crap was on at the moment, probably ruining all the progress I'd made today. At least I'd managed to make some headway on what I was doing. I think, anyway.

The good thing was that I had found a subject matter to discuss and various theories that I could use as material. And I had managed to keep my mind off the girl in my dream all day.

Unfortunately though, now I wasn't focused on anything specific, she was right there at the forefront of my thoughts.

What was it about her?

Why was she so hard to get out of my head?

It wasn't even like she was fucking real!

Unable to find anything even half decent to watch, I flicked through the channels. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was a minute to ten and I debated going back to work for another hour or so or whether to say fuck it and head straight to bed. Either one of them would be a fruitless endeavour considering my mind was still on the girl from my dream.

While I was debating, the doorbell rang and I glanced at the clock again as I got up. It was ten o'clock and there was a certain sense of déjà vu as I walked to the door.

Opening the front door, I froze, seeing the same trio that I had been seeing every night for weeks standing in front of me.

She was here.

She was _real_.

And she was just as beautiful as she was in my dream. Even more so in fact.

In my dream I hadn't been able to see what she looked like properly. Now I could and I knew I would never forget her.

She was five foot nine, quite a bit shorter than I was, but who cared about that? Her dark brown hair hung in waves down her back, ending at her waist.

She was slim, her slight frame accentuated by the curve of her hips which led to her long legs, made even longer by the enormous heels on her feet.

Looking at her face, it was indeed the same face I had been seeing in dreams each night.

There were a few loose wisps of hair that hung around her face, short enough to curl around her chin as her head moved. Her nose was small, highlighting her strong cheekbones. Her lips were a pale pink, shining subtly with some kind of gloss that she had on. They were the same colour as my mother's pink roses and looked just as delicate as they stretched into a smile as she looked at me.

But it was her eyes that captivated me. The deep dark chocolate brown that seemed bottomless as she looked at me. The way her eyes brightened as she took in my appearance made me believe I had fallen asleep again. If I had been dreaming, this would be the point where I woke up and some part of me was convinced I had fallen asleep while flicking through the T.V channels. Strangely though, the scene stayed the same as she took a breath.

"Edward Cullen?" Her voice was deep for how she looked. I had been expecting – or rather imagining – that it would be soft and sweet, much like one would expect from a Disney princess. Instead, it was the exact opposite, deep and sultry, screaming pure sex.

And I was enraptured.

"Yes?" I didn't know why but I had an uneasy feeling about why they were here. "Can I help you?"

"You're the only one who can." She sighed and a relieved look passed across her face. "Can we come in?"

After a moment's hesitation, I stepped aside and allowed her and the two standing behind her to pass into the house. Even though she looked relieved, pleased and even somewhat excited, the same could not be said of the other two. They looked bored and as though they would rather be anywhere else.

I had noticed from her accent that they – or at least she – were American. Why would people come all the way from America to talk to me? Obviously, this was not their only stop.

Right?

I let the three of them through to the living room where she sat on my parents reclining sofa and I took up residence on the leather armchair we had placed across from it.

The other two just stood in the doorway looking bored.

Alrighty, then.

"Um, would you like something to drink?" I asked, not really sure what was going on here. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be great." She smiled, her face lighting up at my offer. "It's been a long day and the caffeine is most definitely welcome."

"Isabella." I glanced towards the two standing by the door to the living room. "We don't have time for coffee."

_Isabella_.

The name was as beautiful as she was. It suited her perfectly.

"Michael, our flight doesn't leave for another eight hours." She rolled her eyes before matching his cold stare. "And Heathrow is only an hour or so away. Now I don't know about the two of you but I've been awake for nearly an entire day and could use the caffeine." She turned back to me, her features softening. "So, yes, a coffee would be greatly appreciated."

"How do you take it?" I asked as I stood up, feeling a little more than lost right now. The three of them seemed to know exactly what was going on and I suddenly felt like I was in the middle of the ocean, so life belt without a clue how to swim.

"Black, no sugar." I nodded, making my way past the two guys, who shuffled back slightly to allow me to pass.

I was aware of someone following me, watching as I filled the kettle and started the boil. Grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard, I turned to find the guy that had spoken yet standing there, his eyes following my every movement.

"I'm sorry, did you want a drink?" I asked and he seemed slightly taken aback at the fact that I had addressed him.

"Well, I don't know about him in there, but I'd like to find out what the English fascination with tea is. I mean, we have tea back home, but apparently, English tea is different. I wanted to try it." His tone was slightly amused and I nodded, grabbing another cup out of the cupboard and shoving a teabag into it. I wasn't sure how tea could be different here to anywhere else, but whatever. I'll let him get on with whatever he wants to think. Not having been to the States before, I wouldn't know. "I'm Stephen by the way. The moody asshole in there is Michael."

"Edward," I supplied, filling the mugs with boiling water.

"I know." _Of course he did_. "We know how you are. My bet is, you're wondering who the hell we are, right?"

"Little bit." I nodded as I threw the teabags into the bin, grabbing the milk out of the fridge. "Milk?" I asked and he nodded, so I added a small amount to his as well as mine, remembering that Isabella wanted her coffee black. "So why exactly are you here?"

"I'll let Isabella explain that." His tone indicated that I shouldn't push the matter, so I didn't. I passed him the cup and he took a sip, murmuring his thanks as I made my way back into the living room. He followed me closely and I had the strangest feeling that he had been sent after me to make sure I didn't run.

Even if I wanted to, I wasn't sure I would.

Mum had always said I was too curious for my own good.

I placed Isabella's coffee on the small table next to where she was sitting and she picked it up immediately.

"Perfect, thank you." She placed the mug back on the table, turning to look at me. "I'm sure you're wondering why we're here."

"A little, yes." She let out a chuckle, her eyes focusing on me again.

She wasn't looking at my face though, rather the mark I knew resided just behind my left ear. I had no idea where it had come from but I'd had it since before I could remember and my parents couldn't tell me where it came from.

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off the scorpion that curled its way around the back of my ear.

I cleared my throat and her eyes darted back to meet mine. I raised an eyebrow, chuckling as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

She took a breath, closing her eyes for a moment before looking at me again. "This is going to seem strange, incredibly surreal and unbelievable but we just need you to listen and be open minded, okay?" I nodded, slowly. Well, if that wasn't an ominous way to start an explanation, I didn't know what was. When she spoke again, it was as though there was a slight longing in her voice and I wondered where the hell it came from. "It's taken us a long time to find you."

"How long is too long?" I asked, wondering whether I really wanted the answer to that question or not. Surely it didn't take that long to find someone if you were really looking for them, did it?

"Around three thousand years." Okay, maybe it did. "This is where it starts getting a little unbelievable, okay?" I nodded dumbly, wondering how people could have been searching for me for four thousand years when I was only twenty. "It's not _you_ specifically we've been looking for, rather your ability."

"A-ability?" I know I probably sounded like a complete spazz right about now but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. "What about it?"

"Okay, I'm going to start right from the beginning, okay?" I nodded again, wanting to know what the hell was going on here. I wasn't ashamed to say I was confused and a little worried about what the three of them being here meant. "Okay," she took another breath, seeming to steady herself. "I'm sure you've heard of the mysteries surrounding the Egyptian era, you know, prophecies and magicians and things like that?" I nodded slowly, confused as hell. "The legends that inspired the many movies there are today but there's one thing that most of the world doesn't know."

"What's that?" I asked, my voice quiet in the near silent room.

"The legends are real." She whispered and part of me felt like laughing. The only reason I didn't was the extremely serious look on her face as she watched me. "At least, _one_ particular legend is real. The legend of the Seer.

"It was said that Ramses the first had a powerful Seer that allowed him to know what events would happen before they had even come to pass. Unfortunately, the Seer was killed and the records that detailed his power were lost. There was no way for anyone to know if the power he held was lost forever as he had not had any children or would it be reborn in another after his death. At least that is, until my ancestor stumbled upon an unmarked underground chamber not long after Ramses' death."

"What did he find out?" I asked before I could stop myself. Was it insane that I was actually enraptured in the story she was telling? How could that be right?

"He discovered that the powers of the Seer could be reborn anytime, anywhere and there was no telling when or where they would resurface. Since then, my family and those most trusted by my ancestors have been searching for the Seer's power. And have had no luck." She looked up at me. "Until now."

I sat there for a moment, trying to absorb what had just been said. "I'm confused. What does this have to do with me?"

"There was another observation about the Seer that was noted in the records." I raised an eyebrow, silently indicating for her to continue. "A birth mark. A small scorpion, curling around the left ear." I sucked in a breath. Was she seriously saying what I think she was saying? She had to be fucking joking, right? "It's taken us nearly three and a half thousand years but after all this time our search has led us here . . . to you."

I watched her for a moment, as she kept her eyes on me, clearly expecting something as she sat there. I don't know what she was waiting for but something told me that it wasn't the loud laugh that escaped my lips. I hadn't meant for it to escape but her words and story were so absurd it just bubbled forth on its own.

"See the future?" I shook my head, putting my mug down to save spilling it. Mum would kill me if I got tea on the carpets. "You think I'm this Seer guy?"

"No," she shook her head, her thick waves of hair swaying with the movement. It was kind of mesmerising. "We don't think. We know."

"We?" I laughed again, unable to control it. "There are more who believe that?" She nodded slowly, my reaction surely putting her on edge. "Is this some kind of joke?" She blinked at my question. "I mean, is this where you tell me that these two have been hiding secret cameras or microphones or some shit?"

"This is no joke or set up, Edward." Well, there goes that theory. "No one has any cameras or microphones or anything. This is serious."

"You must be fucking nuts, then." I shook my head, looking at the two thugs by the door. "You've lost your fucking mind if you believe that shit."

"Watch your mouth, you little fuck." I turned to face the two by the door finding that it was Michael that had spoken. He had stepped towards where I was sitting, his posture stiff and fists clenched. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" I challenged calmly from where I was sat. "What are you going to do?"

"He's not going to do anything." The two of us turned to look at Isabella, as she stared between the two of us. "Michael, that's enough. You know what Aro will do if he's harmed."

Who the fuck was Aro?

Whoever he was, the mention of his name made Michael stop and rethink his actions. He glared at me before stepping back next to Stephen.

"Edward, I know this is hard to believe and your reaction is completely understandable, but you have to understand that none of this is a joke or a prank." The way she looked at me made me believe she was completely serious in her declarations. "This is completely serious."

"This is insane." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Listen, Edward," her voice was soft as she spoke, practically begging me to look at her. My gaze flicked to her face and I was once again completely enraptured by her eyes. The deep chocolate glimmering in the dim light. "We're not going to force you into anything. That's not what we're about but you need to listen to us. We're not the only ones looking for you but we are the only ones that want to _protect_ you."

"What do you mean?"

"Others want to use you, covet your power and harness it for their own personal gain." What the hell? I didn't think this could get any more confusing but apparently it could.

"But you don't." She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"No. We are the protectors. We are here to keep you safe from those that wish to harm you." She regarded me silently, her posture clearly expecting some sort of outbreak of . . . well, _something_. But I didn't have it in me to do or say anything at the moment. Maybe once it had all sunk in. "You still don't believe me, do you?" She sighed as I shook my head. "Don't worry. We didn't expect you to right away. But some part of you knows that what I'm saying is true. The part that saw us coming."

"Part that . . . what?" Did she know about the dream I'd been having? She couldn't do. Could she? No, that wasn't possible at all. Unless she can see inside my head. I hoped that wasn't the case or else she'd be completely freaked out by what was going on in there.

"You saw this, didn't you?" Had I know they would be coming? I was sure the only place I had seen this girl before was in my dreams and who knew where that was coming from. My mind was a pretty confusing place, even for me. And that was saying something. "In your dreams?"

What. The. _Fuck?_

"It's how the gift manifests itself." She explained, taking another sip of her coffee. I shook my head, picking up my tea and downing half the contents. "In your dreams. It's not everyday things, like whose going to have what for breakfast but big things. Natural disasters or-"

"September the eleventh." I interrupted her. She blinked at me, slightly taken aback by my words. "I had dreams before it happened. I didn't know what it was, but then it happened and I guess . . ."

"That's exactly what I mean," Her smile was wide as though she was making a breakthrough. Maybe she was. "Through your dreams, you see the life changing things. The things that will inevitably change the world."

I rested my elbows on my knees, my head dropping into my hands as I tried to process what I'd heard in the last half an hour or so. "Okay," I breathed, closing my eyes for a moment. "Let's say . . . I believe you. What would happen?"

"Well, unfortunately, whether you believe us or not, you have a decision to make." She looked at me sadly as though she wished I didn't have to. What was that about? "You can either stay here and live the rest of your life how you would have done, but that is incredibly dangerous-"

"Why?" I asked, confused. "I mean, if it took you this long to find me or . . . this power that you're looking for then who's to say that no one else has found it either."

"We can never be sure, Edward." She sighed, finishing her coffee. "But because we've managed to find you, we have to assume that others have as well, either that or they're coming very close to finding you."

"What does mean? I mean . . . what'll happen if they have found me . . . it?" I had no idea what to think. Was it me they were looking for or just this power that I was supposed to have?

"They'll come here." She said softly, not breaking eye contact. "And they won't explain everything as we have. They'll come here and forcefully take you. And they won't have any qualms about hurting you or anyone else to do it."

"My family?" She nodded and it felt like my whole chest seized up. I looked at the photograph on the mantelpiece. The last family photo my mother had insisted on having taken. It had been done about six months ago and it had all of us, my mum, dad, brother and me in it. I couldn't let them get hurt. "They'd hurt them?"

"Without question." She whispered and I felt my heart drop. I couldn't let them get hurt.

"But how will they know they have the right person?" I asked, hoping there was some way around it.

"The same way we did." She said, her tone still soft as she stood up and walked over to me. Her fingers gently traced behind my left ear where I knew the scorpion to be. She looked down at me, her large doe eyes shimmering with untold secrets. "The mark."

"What'll happen if I go with you?" I asked, moving away from her slightly. She didn't seem offended as she retook her seat on the sofa across from me.

"You'll be protected by our security and there won't be any way for anyone to get their hands on you." She said with certainty. "We can help you to hone you power, to use it to _your_ advantage. Right now, all you see is the major things but we can help you see the smaller things as well. And . . . your family will be safe."

"But couldn't they use them to get to me somehow?" I was still worried about how they would protect my family.

"No," she shook her head, taking a breath, her face falling slightly. "You can't just disappear, Edward. If you do, then there will be a search that will be ongoing until you're found. Your family wouldn't give up on you, would they?" To be honest, I wasn't sure. I never really knew where I stood with my family.

I'd always felt like the black sheep when it came to my family.

It didn't matter though. I had to protect them if I could. I couldn't let them get hurt.

"You can't just disappear." She repeated and I looked at her, confused. If I couldn't just disappear, what the hell would I have to do? "You have to die."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I couldn't stop the words pouring out of my mouth. "What the hell do you mean 'I have to die'?"

"Not physically of course, but . . . for all intents and purposes, you have to die." She looked at Stephen who nodded once. "It's the only way we can ensure that they won't look for you and your family will be safe."

"You got anything in your car you want to keep?" Stephen asked and I looked at him dumbly. "Car accident. Easiest way."

"Ummm . . . I don't know." I shook my head, trying to absorb everything. "Can I . . . can I just have a minute?"

"We don't have 'a minute'." I heard Michael snap as I slouched back into the armchair, running my hands through my hair again.

"Michael!" Isabella snapped and I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear whatever argument they were having. "Will you stop! He needs a little time to process. After all he's just found out, he needs a minute to absorb everything. Just relax, alright."

"Isabella, your father entrusted us with your safety and his. We don't have time to waste." He sounded like he was pleading with her now.

"If we leave now, we'll only be waiting for hours out in the open. At least here, there's nothing too noticeable and will point out that we were here." She had a point and I really didn't want to leave.

"What about the neighbours?" Stephen asked and I could feel them all looking at me, watching me. I looked up at them, wondering what they were waiting for. Of course, they wanted an answer about the neighbours.

"There's nothing to worry about." I shook my head, leaning forward again. "To the left is a family with three young kids. They went away last week. They're not back for another fortnight and the other side is an old couple that would have been in bed by about seven. You're fine either way."

"Across the road?" Isabella asked and I shrugged.

"Don't really know them." I let out a breath, pulling my car keys out of my pocket and looking at the picture on the mantel piece one more time before closing my eyes and throwing my keys to Stephen. "Just take the iPod and dock out of the glove compartment and then go for it."

"Okay," he didn't sound happy about having to do what he was about to, but he knew it was necessary. I did too. I couldn't let anything happen to my family.

"Is there anywhere you would be going that would explain your car being on the side of the road?" Isabella asked, her tones soft as she spoke. She was trying to make it easier to 'die' as it were. It wasn't really helping.

"Um . . . on the way back from Oxford." I thought for a moment. "I share a house there, so it would make the most sense."

"Any particular route you'd take?" He asked, making his way to the door.

"The A40." I sighed and Isabella moved towards me, sitting on the arm of the chair I was on. She wrapped an arm around me as I sat there, looking at the picture.

"I know it's hard." She said softly in my ear as her hand gently ran up and down my arm. "But it's for the best. This way both you and your family is safe."

"I know. It's just . . . I never thought I'd be faking my own death, you know?" I let out a chuckle that had nothing to do with humour and everything to do with stress. "Who would have thought, huh? This morning I was stressing about what I was going to write for my dissertation and now I'm planning my own death. God, what a day."

She moved away from me, stating softly that we needed to go. When I asked her if I could pack a few things she said that it wasn't worth the risk. There was a chance that my family would notice something was missing and become suspicious. I couldn't even take anything with me. She told me to give my phone to Stephen quickly before he left, lest it seem suspicious that I had been driving without it on me somewhere. I couldn't help but wonder how he was going to pull it off. I then decided that I didn't want to know.

Some things were better left unsaid.

Half an hour later, I found myself climbing into the back of a black Mercedes, saying goodbye to everything I'd ever known. I'd grown up in this house and had most of my memories here. All of my firsts had been here. Well _most_ of my firsts had been here. It was my home.

Who knew if I could come back?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish it was though. It means that I still don't own Edward.**_

_**I know it's been forever and I apologise. I'm looking to get a new laptop some point soon, so hopefully I'll be able to update whenever I can. But then again, I'm putting in 10hour days at work at the moment, so I can't be too specific about it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

The last thirty-six hours or so had been an absolutely insane blur and I had no idea what the hell was going on and no one was willing to give me any answers.

I had just been following the lead of the other three in waiting for our flight at Heathrow, the flight across the Atlantic and arriving in New York.

And all I could really think about was the fact that very soon my family was going to believe that I was dead and I didn't really know how to handle that knowledge.

None of them had answered any of my questions about what was going on, why I was so important to them and what they wanted from me. It was frustrating to say the least when the only answer I got was "when we get home". Where the bloody hell was "home"? _My_ home was back in England. I had no idea where _their_ home was.

Somewhere in America.

When we arrived at an enormous tower block and the car service pulled into the underground parking we climbed out of the car, Michael and Stephan walking either side of me like bodyguards or some shit. Isabella was walking in front of us, stopping to place her hand on a flat pad by some doors that looked like they led to a lift. I watched as the pad scanned her hand and I realised that it was scanning her fingerprints. She stood still, her spine straight as the three of us waited for her.

I raised an eyebrow at Stephan and her smirked slightly. "Retinal scanner." He said softly. "The entire building is security protected. There's a fingerprint and retinal scanner for anyone who wants to get into the building and any of the high priority rooms. No one unauthorised will get through here. " I nodded as the doors opened, revealing a bright white lift that most would probably only see in a movie somewhere.

I faltered slightly as the other two made their way into the lift. I saw Michael roll his eyes when he noticed that I stopped and Isabella shot him a look that made him look away.

"Edward," She said gently, resting a hand on my arm. I looked away from the lift and down towards her. "We have to get you upstairs. We're still out in the open even down here." The look in her eyes was pleading, desperate to get me inside properly. I still didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Why am I here?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse from not having spoken properly for so long. "What am I doing here?"

"You're here because we need you here." She said softly.

Everything was starting to hit me. The magnitude of what was going on had finally begun to sink in. I knew that any time soon my family was going to get the news that I was dead and that was what got to me the most. I didn't think I could deal with them being in pain because of me.

"Is my family safe?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her face. I hoped that she would have some kind of giveaway if she was lying but of course I hadn't known her long enough to know. "Just tell me, was putting my family through thinking I'm dead worth it? Are they safe?"

"We've got people in place to watch them when they return from France." She said softly. How had she known they were in France? I hadn't mentioned that to them. "Don't worry, Edward. Your family will be protected."

"Will I ever see them again?" Her face fell slightly at my question, clearly not anticipating it.

"I don't know, Edward." She sighed, her hand squeezing my arm gently. "I'm sorry I can't answer that for you. But they're safe now."

"I hope so." I nodded, not really knowing what to think. Everything was one huge mess in my head at the moment and I had no idea where to start in sorting it out. As I followed her into the lift, Isabella's phone rang.

"Yeah," No pleasantries, then. Apparently, the Americans handled things differently than the English. "We're on our way up. I think it needs to wait until tomorrow. He's overwhelmed and exhausted at the moment and-" Whoever was on the other end must have cut her off and she wasn't happy about it. "Can't it wait until the morning?" She glanced at me as I stood leaning against the wall in the lift. "He's dead on his feet and-" She closed her eyes and let out a puff of air through her nose. "Fine. We'll be there in a minute." She snapped her phone shut, her eyes still closed. "I'm sorry, Edward." She sighed gently. "I was hoping we would be able to just show you your room and put this off until the morning but Aro is insisting he meets you immediately."

"As long as he's not expecting me to be coherent enough to actually have a conversation with him." I warned and she laughed gently, shaking her head.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall, wanting nothing more than to be able to fall asleep. I wasn't even sure of how long I'd been awake. I slowly opened my eyes as the lift stopped, making my body move after Isabella as she walked down a long corridor.

She stopped at a large door at the end of the corridor, knocking lightly before motioning for us to follow. I made my way towards the door, slightly apprehensive about what or who was waiting behind it.

I walked through, seeing what appeared to be a conference room. A large mahogany table stretched down the middle of the room, comfortable looking chairs surrounding it on either side, two large leather wingback chairs on either end.

"Ah, there he is!" I turned to see a small man making his way over to me, an enormous shit eating grin on his face as he walked. "The ever elusive Seer."

I was too tired to answer as I watched him look me up and down. What the bloody hell was he looking for? His eyes fell on the scorpion behind my ear and his jaw dropped as his hand came up to touch me. I moved away from him and his eyes flicked to mine, full of something I couldn't quite place.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said softly, but I still didn't trust him. I wasn't sure what it was about him. Maybe it was just me. He stepped to the side, his eyes now fixated on my neck once again. "Well, well, Isabella, you've done well."

"I'm glad you're pleased." Her tone was completely sarcastic but he seemed to miss. I don't think he'd blinked since he'd seen me and it was a bit creepy. "Uncle Aro, Edward's had a long day and I think it would be best to let him get some sleep."

I couldn't agree more.

"I suppose so." Why did he seem upset about that? "He will be required tomorrow morning, you understand?"

"Of course." She nodded, seeming frustrated with him. "All the more reason to allow him some sleep now."

"Yes," I took a step backwards, towards the door. "Make sure a guard is posted outside his door at all times."

What the hell was that about? Why did I need to have a guard outside at all times? I asked Isabella as she led me back down the corridor towards the lift we'd come from.

"There's still a risk that someone could try to take you. And that's not a risk we're willing to take. We've searched for you for too long to lose you now." The conviction in her voice made me think twice about insisting that I didn't need someone to guard me.

We got off the lift the floor about the one we had just been on.

"Alright, this is your room. There's an en suite and theatre room attached. Only approved people have access and before you say anything, it's for your safety and no arguments." Well, that shut me up. "Here's the key card to get in to the room. Now, this is yours." She handed me a box I hadn't even realised she had in her hand. I opened it, finding a phone nestled in the stupid amounts of packaging they thought was needed. "As you can see it's an iPhone. The iPhone 4S to be exact. The security on it is second to none. No one will be able to get any of the information on it. We'll go through everything tomorrow. It has fingerprint and voice recognition installed. As I said, we'll go through all of that in the morning." I looked at the phone wondering what the point really was. "It will also have the access codes to your room sent to it when they change. It will notify you of the changes. But then again, soon you won't need to be notified. You'll probably know what the codes are before anyone else."

"What does that mean?" I asked, her comment adding to my confusion.

"Again, we'll go through it tomorrow." She smirked, motioning for me to enter the room that was now open behind me.

We walked into the room and my jaw dropped at the sheer size of it. I swear my entire house could have fit in this thing. There was no way that I needed this much space. Who the hell did? Apart from those stuck up celebrities who decided they needed to share what they have with the rest of the world.

Isabella stopped just inside while I walked further into the room, taking in the enormous bed in the centre of the room, the settee and chair, the desk and all of the rest of the furniture all around the room. There was a door on either side of the room. I dreaded to think what was on the other side of either of them. This was too much as it was. I was going from being a student living in a house with five other people wondering if the hot water's going to run out before I can have a shower to having a room that was bigger than my parents entire house back in England.

I turned around to look at her, seeing a small smirk on her lips. "There is no way I need all of this space." I told her point blank and she laughed, a throaty chuckle, shaking her head.

"Edward, you don't seem to understand." She stepped up to me, staring at me intently. "We've been looking for you for three millennia and now that we've found you, you're the equivalent to royalty and you'll be treated as such."

"Why?" I ran my hands through my hair, not comprehending any of this. "Because I apparently have a gift or whatever the hell I'm supposed to have and a goddamn scorpion on my neck, whatever the bloody hell that's supposed to symbolise."

"Do you really think that we would have done all of this if we didn't think we had the right person?" Her eyes were alight with frustration as she spoke. "Do you really believe that we would have flown to England to make sure you and your gift were safe and protected if we had the slightest doubt that you were the one person we've been searching for?" She was clearly waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." I sighed, letting my arms swing loosely at my sides. "I don't know anything and it's fucking with my head. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Everything will be explained in the meeting tomorrow morning." She said softly, her frustration seeming to melt away into understanding. "Now, you need to get some sleep. All of the dressers and closets have clothes in them of varying sizes as we weren't sure what would fit, so you don't need to worry about that. Now, get some sleep and I'll come and get you in the morning." I nodded and she left the room. I looked around the room again before moving over to the window to stare out at the busy metropolis below me.

I didn't even bother getting changed, I was so exhausted. I just took off my jacket and shoes, placing my new phone on the table beside the bed before flopping onto the bed and promptly passing out.

_Something felt wrong._

_It wasn't anything specific that I could put my finger on, more like a tension in the air, betraying someone's ill intent for whatever reason._

_I was sure that no one else knew that there was something going on but apparently my gift put me more in tune with what was happening, even things that hadn't been said._

_Whatever unease I was feeling, it pulled me out of my sleep, not that I'd been able to enjoy the deep sleep I was used to since I'd arrived in America. I sat up, feeling uneasy as I climbed out of my bed and padding my way across the room to the hallway and sticking my head out._

_The first thing I noticed was that where there was normally someone standing by my door at all times, even when I wasn't in there, to make sure that no one snuck into my room, the hallway was completely empty, illuminated only by the overhead lights at either end._

_I crept out of the room slowly, wondering where the hell Garrett, the usual night guard outside my room was. Although I thought it was completely unnecessary for a guard to be placed there, especially when only a handful of people had the code to get into my room, I'd kind of become used to his presence. There was no way that he would just leave. Even if he thought something was happening, he would have radioed someone else in the building for assistance._

_I made my way down the hallway slowly, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the lack of light._

_I was aware that I wasn't actually alone but as I glanced behind me, I saw no one. It was quiet, as was normal for this time of night on this floor._

_I looked back in front of me and took a couple of steps forward before a cloth covered hand covered my mouth and nose, another arm wrapping around my waist, holding me in place as a sickly sweet scent invaded my airway._

_The last thing that invaded my conscious mind was a sinister voice hissing in my ear._

"_Didn't _see_ this coming, did you?"_

I shot up, rattled from the dream still running clearly through my mind. I ran my hands through my hair and down my face as I tried to shake the feeling of dread that seemed to linger even though I was awake.

These last couple of days were really fucking me up.

I climbed out of the bed – which was a journey in itself – noticing that someone had covered me with the duvet as I slept. I wasn't sure about how I felt about someone being in here while I slept. Kind of freaked me out if I'm being honest. I glanced out of the window, seeing that it was still early as the sun was just coming up over the skyline of the city.

I sighed, shaking my head and heading towards one of the doors on one side of the room, remembering that Isabella had said something about an en suite being connected to the room.

I managed to find a light switch and it was a pull cord so I guessed I'd found the en suite. The glare of the lights as they turned on confirmed my thoughts as I glanced around before making my way towards the various cabinets that were lined up across the wall.

I refused to acknowledge the size of the bathroom, knowing it was going to be entirely too big for what one person needed. I managed to find some towels that I was sure were way too expensive for what they were. Why did people need to spend so much on something you could pay a tenner for at BHS?

I shook my head, not understanding the reasons behind the expensive crap or the excessive space but part of me knew that I was probably going to be here for a while, so I'd better put up with it.

I stripped down, stepping into the shower, seeing far too many buttons than was necessary and a dial that I assumed turned the shower on. It seemed I was correct as water poured down onto me and I welcomed the initial icy blast that jolted me fully awake.

I stayed under the spray until my fingers began to prune and my feet were bright pink. I climbed out and wrapped the towel around my waist, spying a toothbrush and toothpaste near the sink. I decided not to bother hunting for a razor and to just leave my scruff as it was.

I was dying for a fag and couldn't remember whether or not I had any left and with that on my mind, I made my way out into the bedroom.

I managed to locate some clothes that fit – after quite an extensive search and trying on various things, mind you – and grabbed my jacket, finding my cigarettes and lighter in there. I opened the packet, relieved to see that there were a few left in there.

I sat on the back of the sofa that was underneath a window and opened it, allowing a breeze to flow into the room.

Pulling a cigarette out of the packet, throwing it back on the couch before lighting the end. I held it close to the window not wanting to set off any smoke alarms that may be in the room but wanting the nicotine more.

There was a knock on the door and I called for them to come in. I looked over to see Isabella walking into the room. She was dressed more casually today, wearing a deep green jumper and a pair of jeans. She still had the enormous heels on her feet but I think they were kind of a fixture when it came to her attire.

She raised an eyebrow, disapproving of the cigarette in my hand and I shrugged. "If you're going to lock me up in here, then I'm going to smoke in here."

"It's bad for you, you know." She smirked, closing the door behind her. "And you're not 'locked up in here'."

I raised an eyebrow, blowing smoke out of the window. "No?" She shook her head and I took another drag. "So . . . if I wanted . . . I could get in that lift, go down to the ground floor and walk out of this building and no one would stop me?"

She stopped, clearly not expecting my challenge. "Well . . ."

"See?" I smirked, feeling victorious.

"Regardless," she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "We need to get downstairs."

"I knew you were going to say that." I muttered and she rolled her eyes, mumbling something that sounded like 'little clairvoyant' under her breath. I smirked, taking another drag of my cigarette. "Give me a minute."

She clearly wasn't happy about it, but she waited for me to finish my cigarette and put my shoes on.

I followed her downstairs, feeling slightly nervous about meeting everyone that had been aiding in the search for me.

What would they think of me?

Would I be a disappointment to them?

"Don't worry." She said in a near whisper as we walked into the room. I was relieved to see that it was currently empty. "I knew it would be nerve wracking enough for you as it was, so we've come down a little early."

"Thank you." I whispered and she smiled at me. "How long do we have?"

"Just a couple of minutes." She shook her hair out of her face. "Unless you want people to stop and stare at you, you may want to sit down." She smirked and I rolled my eyes at her.

"They're gonna stare anyway." I sighed, pulling out a desk chair from in front of a complex looking machine. I raised an eyebrow at it and Isabella shook her head in a way that said 'don't worry about it'. I moved the chair into the corner and sat on it backwards, folding my arms over the back and resting my forehead on my arms. "Not much point in trying to hide, is there? I mean, I _am_ the reason for the meeting, aren't I?"

"Well, that's true." She chuckled and I couldn't help but join in. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps outside along with excited voices. I didn't open my eyes as I heard the door open and the voices stopped. I could feel multiple gazes on me and I wished that I could just disappear. "If everyone could take a seat."

I heard them shuffling around the room and the squeaking of chairs as they were filled with the people entering the room. I could still feel them staring at me and I wasn't too keen on it.

"It seems that today is a day for celebration." I didn't look up as a deep voice addressed the room. "Our search is over." I could feel all of their eyes on me and I refused to look up. "And we have our dear Isabella to thank for the discovery. If it wasn't for her thinking we would still be in the dark or may have been too late to bring him into our protection." According to the murmurs of the other people in the room, that was not the desired outcome.

I sensed someone standing next to me on either side and a chanced a glance at one of them, thankfully finding it was Isabella. She smiled down at me before looking at the person on the other side of me.

"Now that he has been brought here into our protection, it is of the utmost importance that he is kept safe." The voice was next to me now and I let out a breath, closing my eyes. "No one without proper clearance is to enter the building. At all. Of course everyone in this room has been properly cleared and will experience no restrictions."

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes again to see Isabella crouching down next to me, concern shimmering in her chocolate eyes.

"Don't like being stared at." I whispered and she smiled softly, shaking her head. "Something I've got to get used to, huh?"

"Yeah." She nodded, glancing around at the others again. "The only restriction will be concerning his private room. Only a select few will have access and if anyone else requires access a _very_ good reason will be needed." Apparently, people weren't too pleased about that. I, for one, was glad. It meant that I would at least have _some_ privacy.

"What about the moonstone?" A voice asked and she stiffened slightly at the words. I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me again. "What of its whereabouts?"

"The moonstone is safely locked away until it's needed." The man next to me explained and Isabella stood up again.

"But surely it's needed now that the Seer-"

"Edward." Isabella interrupted whoever it was that was speaking. It sounded like an older woman who by the sounds of the aggravated huff that came out of her, was not happy about interrupted. "His name is Edward."

"Fine." She spat the word as though she'd tested something nasty. "Surely, the moonstone is needed now that _Edward_ has been found. You know that the transcripts say that the moonstone and the Seer need to be bonded as soon as possible."

I looked up at Isabella who was quite carefully avoiding my gaze. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I didn't realise that I had spoken out loud until she looked down at me. She had a look of guilt on her face, shining in her eyes that told me there was something she had neglected to tell me.

"Isabella?" She didn't look me in the eye and I let out a breath, refusing to take my eyes off of her. "Isabella, look at me." She closed her eyes for a moment, before her eyes finally met mine. "What are they talking about?"

"Someone wasn't honest with the explanation, were they?" The woman sounded smug and it took all of my control to keep my eyes on Isabella rather than giving her a piece of my mind.

"Enough, Jane." The man standing beside me was clearly not happy with her attitude.

"No, father." Isabella clearly knew that she had made a mistake, though what form of mistake, I wasn't sure. "She's right. I didn't tell Edward about the moonstone when I should have, but honestly he'd had so much information thrown at him already and an incredibly tough decision to make, I really didn't feel that it was necessary to overload him with any more than absolutely necessary."

"That being said, he should have been told." Even though I wasn't sure one the way she was going about it, this Jane had a point. I didn't like being caught off guard. "What if it hadn't been us that found him?"

"Thankfully, that wasn't the case and even if it had been, the moonstone is in our possession." It was he who had the smug tone to his voice now and I heard a huff of annoyance.

"Enough squabbling," I heard the distinct tones of the man I'd met last night and I turned to see him sat on one of the large wingback chairs at the end of the table. "All that matters is that he's here and he's safe." I glanced around to see them all nodding along with his words. "Our main mission now that he's been found is to keep him protected. Only those with proper clearance will be permitted access to him."

"Does that include everyone in this room?" Jane asked and though she may have clearance, I didn't really want her anywhere near me.

"Yes," Crap! "Those in this room are responsible for his safety as are the security personnel here as well. As Isabella mentioned before, the only place access will not be granted is to his private rooms. Those with clearance already know about it. Just remember," he looked around at everyone in the room, his gaze lingering on me. "Anything happens to him, everyone will be at fault." They all nodded, hearing the silent threat.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at the man who was standing next to me. He was tall, probably the same height as me, with dark hair and deep dark eyes that his daughter shared. He was an imposing man, his shoulders broad and a thick moustache. Not someone I'd mess with.

"Yeah, it's just . . ." I didn't really know how to continue.

"Information overload?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes. I didn't really want to be here right now. I wanted to be back at home with my parents and brother. "I just . . . don't know how much more I can absorb."

"It's alright." He nodded, showing that he understood.

"How do we even know that he's the right person?" I looked over at the one who'd spoken, seeing a younger man with dirty blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail and narrow eyes. "How do we know that all of this effort hasn't been wasted and you've brought back the wrong person?"

"Apart from the fact that he knew we were coming." Isabella stepped away from me and moved towards the machine I'd wondered about. "You all remember the reaction when we last used the Geiger?" There were murmurs throughout the room and I wondered what they were talking about. "Well, watch this." She turned on the machine and it went haywire. Apparently, everyone was satisfied with this result. "And if that's not enough for you." She stopped in front of me, placing a finger underneath my chin and turning my head so they could see the scorpion on my neck.

What the hell was it with that scorpion?

What did it mean?

"I think it's time we left it there." The man next to me said and I felt relief run through my body as Isabella moved away from me.

"But Charles," another older man sounded insulted at the idea of ending this little gathering so soon after it had begun. "Nothing has been addressed or decided yet."

"Be that as it may, Edward is feeling the strain. It's been a long few days as I'm sure you can imagine."

Without waiting for an answer he made a tiny motion for myself and I'm guessing Isabella to follow him. I felt even more self-conscious than I had when they were all walking in and staring at me.

Once we were in the lift again, I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I knew that nothing would be said out here and I would need to wait until they felt that they could speak freely. But what else I knew was that I would be getting answers.

Isabella closed the door to my bedroom behind us and I grabbed my cigarettes and opened the window again before lighting it and sitting on the back as I had before Isabella had come up. I saw that Charles – I think that was his name – had a raised eyebrow and Isabella had a smirk on her face.

"Like I said to Isabella, if I'm going to be kept in here, I'm going to smoke in here." She chuckled, shaking her head. I sighed, looking out over the city. "What did they mean about the moonstone stuff?"

"Edward, I don't think-"

"It's obviously something to do with why I'm here." I interrupted her, feeling only slightly bad about it. "I think I have the right to know."

"He's right, Bells." Charles sighed, running his fingers across his moustache before scraping his hand down his face and sitting on the sofa at my feet. "It does affect him more than anyone else." She let out a breath before nodding. "There's something we need to show you." He said before standing up. "Obviously you need to finish that first." I chuckled at his blatant dislike of the habit but I figure they're going to have to put up with it.

I threw the end of it out the window and stood up, indicating for Charles to lead the way. He stood up, nodding at Isabella who nodded towards him.

We made our way back into the same life and he pressed one of the very bottom floors.

I was quite intruiged to see what he was going to show me, especially after he input a code and had fingers and his retina scanned before a voice recognition scan thing as well.

Whatever was behind those doors it must have been incredibly important.

The doors slid open and he turned, gesturing for me to go in first. I made my way into the room and the light flickered on. I saw that we were in a small room. There was a large safe that sat in the centre and I wondered what would need such heavy duty protection.

Charles walked over to the safe and spun the dial numerous times – I have no idea how many, I lost count – before he pulled the handle and opened the door.

He reached in and pulled out a small black velvet bag placing it on the table. From the looks of it there was nothing else in the safe at all. Although, Charles was standing in front of it, so I couldn't really see.

Weird.

He stepped back from the table and motioned towards the bag. I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded towards it again.

Apparently he wanted me to open it.

I picked up the bag and pulled at the drawstring, before tipping the bag up, so whatever was in it slid out onto the table.

A small, tear shaped, white stone slid out onto the table and I wondered why this tiny thing needed to be so heavily protected.

"This is the Seer's Stone." Charles rested his hands either side of the stone, not touching it at all. "It belonged to the original Seer back in ancient times. It belonged to him and now . . . it belongs to you."

I looked at the stone watching the colour change from a cloudy white to having a blue shine. It seemed that the longer I looked at it, the more I couldn't look away.

I picked it up, finding the cool looking stone to be warm and apparently vibrating with energy.

"It calls to the Seer." Isabella's voice floated through the thick air surrounding me. "It's _yours_, Edward. No one else can harness it's power."

"What power?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the small stone in my hand.

"The moonstone – or at least this particular moonstone – taps into the Seer's power. Enhancing the power, making the visions more precise and accurate. Rather than seeing a small glimpse of what's to come in the dreams that you've been having, it's be more like watching a movie." Isabella explained and I nodded, looking back down at the intriguing stone in my hand, feeling the smoothness against my skin.

"Of course, that's what's written and what we've managed to translate." Charles added and I looked back up at him. "The only one who will ever really know the difference is you. And those who follow after you with the gift, of course."

I swallowed thickly, the stone in my hand practically humming with life. "What do I have to do with it?"

"It has to fuse with your mind, Edward." Isabella said softly. "It's energy has to fuse with your own. You can feel the pull you have to it, can't you?" I couldn't deny her words, because it was true. I didn't want to let it out of my sight. The pull it had was overwhelming, as though it was a missing part of me.

I didn't want to let it go.

"That's what they were talking about this morning, wasn't it?" I asked and the two of them nodded, not saying a word.

Charles turned around and pulled a black case out of the safe. It blended in with the interior, making it look as though the small velvet bag was the only thing in there.

He placed the case on the table, opening it and pulling out some papers. The looked to be copies of something much older.

I looked at the illustrations, knowing that they were hieroglyphics but not knowing much else. He turned them around so they were facing me and he pointed to an illustration of a man. I glanced up at Charles, confused.

"That's an illustration of the original Seer." He explained and I looked at it more closely.

As I looked over the image of the man that was apparently my predecessor in the style that clearly marked he had come from the Egyptian era, I noticed that in each illustration I saw of him, though his positions changed there was always one thing the same.

The moonstone in my hand was always in the centre of his forehead.

"Is that right?" I asked, pointing to what I'd seen? They both nodded and I looked back down at the stone that was continuing to hum with energy in my hand. "That's what that woman meant by 'bonding' wasn't it?"

"As we said, it has to fuse with your mind." Isabella said softly and I inhaled deeply. "All of the files have been translated into English. You can take them with you back to your room. They'll have all the answers you need and any you don't have, we'll try and answer for you." I nodded, hoping that I could at least work out what I was needed for.

And what did this tiny stone have to do with it?


	4. TWCS

**_As I'm sure you're all aware FF is deleting stories like crazy and as you all know, I deal with various sensitive subjects within mine so I have a feeling that it's only a matter of time before mine fall victim to the cut._**

**_I'll be posting all of my stories on The Writer's Coffee Shop so if you create an account over there, you can read them all._**

**_I'll be continuing to post updates on here until there comes a time when FF decides it doesn't like me anymore and then they'll still be updated over at TWCS._**

**_I'll be rewriting 'Saving Edward', 'Alive Again' and 'Protecting Him' because I feel like my writing has changed in the three years I've been posting on here so keep an eye out._**

**_This chapter will be replaced with an actual update soon._**

**_See you over there!_**


	5. Remove

**_I just want to let you all know that I will be removing Seer at the end of the week._**

**_I am in the process of turning it into an original story and have had interest from publishers  
and will be going through the lengthy process of having it proof read, edited and published._**

**_Hopefully, when the time comes, some of you will be interested in reading it as an original story._**

**_**Fingers crossed**_**


End file.
